A Tale of Two Heroes
by thegodofbluefood4
Summary: So basically for this story me and my friend are the main character. the same thing will happen in other 8ish parts. please read. this is the first time I write a summary with me as a main character.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story was brought to life by me and my friend so let's see where this goes. And one last reminder, this is a multi-part story. What won't be mentioned until later is that me and my friend are beta testers. Oh and the povs will be mine and my friend but if you want an oc put in let me know and I'll give you a mention. This story is a collaboration of animes. In game names for towns, mobs, bosses, and guilds in bold equipment in bold and in italics.**

Chris's pov.

I was sitting at home when I heard the doorbell rang, "I got it!" I yelled as I ran to the front door. When I got to the door I saw a package the size of my head if not bigger. I brought it in, looked at the tag and saw my name on it. A few minutes later I opened the box and saw a helmet type device with a disc and instructions, the instructions said that while im playing this game time outside the game would be stopped and I could live inside the game. With that in mind I wanted to play it even more. Later im laying on my bed with the device all set up and the game **Sword Art Online **up and running, I close my eyes and said "LINK START!"

**Zooming into Rainbows thing whooo hoooo.**

I materialized in the Town of Beginnings with the basic equipment and stats (I checked) then I took off through the **Town of Beginnings**. I was almost through a particularly crowded area when I heard someone calling out. I stopped and turned around to see who was shouting to see a guy running with pink hair and a bit if facial hair on his chin, after he caught up he was panting but he managed to stand up and speak "Hey I saw you running and skipping all the stores so I assumed you knew what you were doing, so would you mind helping a guy like me out." I nodded and motioned for him to follow me.

When we got to the field I looked for a mob. "There, that boar there. Fight it." The guy looked at me weirdly but I drew agro and sent the boar his way. He drew his sword and blocked its run path. A few seconds later he got nailed right in the nuts which I winced thinking of how much it could've hurt in real life. "OOOOOOHHHH! RIGHT IN THE NUTS!" "You can't feel pain in this game dude." He got up and we continued for a while. I learned that his name was Klein and he was single. Later sitting up on a ledge looking at the digital sunset we heard a bell after our flip out on not finding the log out button with a forced teleport to the **Central plaza** in the **Town of Beginnings**.

"Huh? Someone forced a teleport, why?" Klein asked

"I think we're about to know why." I replied pointing to the artificial sky that had a red warning signal. It blinked a few times then the entire dome was filled with warnings in different languages then after roughly 30 seconds the now warning filled sky bled out in the form of a dude, at least thought it was a dude considering that I didn't want to assume genders and be THAT guy. Anyway the thing in the sky was about to speak.

"Welcome players to **Sword Art Online**, if you look at your menu you'll notice that the **logout** icon is missing. This is not a bug, this is how **Sword Art Online **was designed to be. As of now the only way to beat the game is to clear all 100 floors. Ive placed a present in your inventory, please take a look."

I am sad to say my first reaction in my mind was 'I CALLED IT, HE'S A DUDE' my second was to look in my inventory to find a mirror which confused me but when I looked into said mirror and a bright light engulfed me and the plaza. When it cleared I looked exactly like I did IRL with maybe some minor changes that im not gonna take the time to explain in detail. Basically my status said beta tester as of last year witch didn't make sense to at all but I just shrugged it off to just being there. What I didn't know was that status was gonna make all the difference later.

**So this is gonna be a long one I can tell. Also tell me how I can improve your reading experience. Let me know how this was, good, bad, middle? And as always go blue food. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is another chapter to this story. Anyway here we go. Also I've decided to put character/game names in from now on. **

**Kazugo's pov.**

It's been two years and nobody has cleared floor one yet. One month earlier I met a new friend. He helped me out here and there, his name I learned was Baelfire Kanade, status- beta tester, we became friends and got on each other's friend list then parted ways for the time being. Later as I was in the area I heard there would be a meeting to take down the floor one boss and I immediately messaged Baelfire so he would be there.

Back to reality I was sitting towards the top when he arrived wearing a white coat with flame designs at the bottom with an orange shirt and black armor, orange and black pants and brown boots while I went for a darker look, for now I had a dark blue shirt, brown armor, dark grey pants, black boots with brown gloves. Anyway the guy what's his face **(a.n. I legit forgot his name) **was talking and some guy named Kibou jumped in and started acting like a man child, whining that players were dead because the beta testers were nowhere to be found and that any beta testers should give up the stuff we earned with an apology, or in his words, beg.

Then when Kibou thought he had them won over with his whining a big bald black dude **(Im sorry if anybody's offended by that, if you are im sorry) **stood up and started listing the facts made earlier, after that he said his name was Agil and held a small brown book made by the beta testers yet people still died despite having this knowledge at their fingertips. He also stated that we should learn from their mistakes, after that he sat down.

"Alright, now that's out of the way time to break into squads." Blue boi said.

And with that me and Baelfire formed a squad, and that's when I noticed a figure sitting alone so I went over to her.

"Hey." I said.

No response

"You wanna team up?"

"Looks like you already have somebody on a team."

'_Oooh a girl. Wouldn't have guessed that with the cloak on.' _I thought

**LiNe BrEak**

As we were walking to the first floor dungeon me and my friend were explaining how our strategy would work, one reason is because our resident first timer aka Asuna had no idea what we were talking about.

"So when one of us needs help we will call switch and whoever's back will switch with one of us so none of our hp hits zero. Got it?"

She nodded in understanding, and soon we almost bumped into someone. Heh who knew bumping into people would take a single health point. Anyway we stopped in front of the dungeon, aside from the fact that it was big, had this vibe that no matter what happened one would die. I looked at it with renewed determination as the group stepped forward inside.

Inside was mix of so many colors, shapes and sizes it amazed me somewhat. The hallways were long and just wide enough for four rows of fighters. Not exactly the ideal place to get stuck at. We were walking down the hall when mobs started spawning on both sides of our group, Diabel** (I think that's how you spell his name anyway. If not feel free to tell me)** gave some orders and we defended. We had some mobs try and jump over only to be cut down by our weapons, some guys got cocky and tried to attack but their low level really didn't help them any so somebody had to rescue the poor smuck.

Sometime later after fighting through lots and lots of mobs, to many to count really, we made it to the boss door. I looked at my current level, currently it read **Level 17**. I looked at my friend Baelfire and then over to a new friend Asuna, then the door opened. Diabel yelled the charge and we ran towards the boss and his minions.

"Squad A cover Squad B, Squads D, E and F move forward and cover Squads C, G, and H!" Diabel shouted. We went forward to cover a retreating Squad when the boss's last hp got into the red.

"Stand back, I've got this!" Diabel shouted as he activated his sword skill, but something was wrong. The boss didn't have the weapons the book said it should have.

"WAIT THAT'S NOT A TALWAR, IT'S A NODACHI, GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled after him.

The boss jumped around, landed and slashed at Diabel doing major damage. After he landed on his back I ran to him pulling out a health potion. As I tried to give it to him he said to me.

"You're a beta tester right?" I nodded.

"You've…Got…To…Lead them." He said as he started glowing then shattered. I sat back in shock, I had just witnessed somebody die in front of me and I could have saved him but he just said no to life and welcomed death with open arms. And I was angry, angry with this world, angry with the rules, and angry with Kayaba. I ran for the boss passing Baelfire and Asuna "Asuna c'mon!" I shouted. She nodded and sprinted after me with her rapier in her hand. As I was running I activated my sword skill and swung at the boss who in turn swung his weapon with its skill on, when our weapons collided thus cancelling each other out giving Asuna the perfect opportunity to inflict damage on the boss. As she was going for a second round of stabbing, the boss swung his weapon at her.

"Asuna watch out!" I yelled as the blade caught her cloak and (in normal terms ripped would be accurate but not here) pixilated the object revealing chestnut **(A.N. if that's the right color) **hair, light brown eyes **(honestly don't know the correct color is) **and a nice slim but cute face. But as she continued her attack, the boss swung its blade to kill and I ran to intercept with a sword skill only to get knocked back a few feet with her on top of me. I sat up in time to see the boss come with finishing strike when Agil and a few others came to the rescue. "You guys get your health up we'll cover you." then he ran off.

As we were healing Baelfire ran up with a couple of health potions. "Here drink these." He said, soon our hp was back up and full. "C'mon on let's go one last time." She nodded and got up. We ran for the boss switching back and forth in sync. Asuna got in an attack, I ran up dodged a downward strike and sliced diagonally up while screaming, letting two years' worth of anger out destroying the boss with the words **'CONGRADULATIONS' **I looked down to check the last attack bonus when I heard "STOP IT! STOP CHEERING!" Kibou shouted. "YOU LET DIABEL DIE DIDN'T YOU!" he continued. "Hey now we're all upset-." But Kibou wouldn't have it. "YOU KNEW THE BOSSES ATTACK PATTERNS BUT YOU KEPT IT FROM US! IF YOU HAD TOLD US DIABEL WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" some of the other players were muttering to themselves but Kibou wasn't done.

"You're a beta tester aren't you?" I knew if this kept on beta testers would get some bad stuff headed their way so I handled it the only way I knew how, I laughed. "Hahahaha. Do you think im one of those guys? Man even you guys were better than them when they started. So don't lump me in with those people." By now I had everybody's attention. "I reached floors beyond anybody else I know more than any info broker could." By now everyone was shocked into silence except Kibou. "You're not just a beta tester you're a cheater. You're a goddam beater!" he shouted, soon everybody was in on the jeer. "Yeah he's a beater." I smiled. "Hmm a beater? Not a bad name, ok you can call me a beater." I said while equipping a coat that went down to my ankles it was black with gold lines with a trident on both sleeves that seemingly flapped in the wind. "But don't confuse me with the other beta testers, got it?" I walked by Baelfire and Asuna to the top of the stairs.

Asuna ran up while Baelfire walked calmly. "When someone you trust comes along and asks you to join their guild, don't turn them down." My hand pulled up the menu scrolling to the party menu. "There's only so much a solo player can do in this game." I clicked on disbanding the party, it asking me if I wanted to do this. "Wait, earlier you said my name." I looked back. "Im sorry, did I mispronounce it?" I asked. "How did you know it?" I smirked, noobs are fun to teach. If you look up right about here you can see my name and yours." She smiled. "Oh silly me." I disbanded the party and opened the door, I didn't realize Baelfire had followed me so when he coughed in his fist I was startled. He looked at the rising sun saying, "You're my first and probably only friend I this world." He paused. "I'd follow you anywhere, I don't care if you go solo, you're my friend so someone has to keep you alive." He smirked as we walked off.

**Whew. Got that done. Anyway how did you guys like this chapter? Good, bad, middle? Let me know review and follow to continue getting updates. Let me know how I should introduce the other side/main characters, if I choose yours you'll get an honorable mention along with you getting a character to interact with. Anyway go blue food. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here I am with another chapter, boy I hope this turns out well. So anyway here we go still sticking to plot but twisting it in some way. So here we go.**

**Kazugo's pov.**

It's been one month since the floor one incident and Baelfire and me found and rescued a small guild from some mobs, later that night they asked us to join their guild we tried to politely decline but apparently no wasn't an option so we agreed. The next day we started training trying out new stuff like getting Sachi to be more confident, this happened over the course of the next week and a half. Now that we have a couple hundred thousand col under our belt the guild leader said he was going to go and purchase a guild house for us.

**(Im sorry I don't remember their names and I didn't feel like looking it up since they died. RIP Moonliteblackcats guild**.) "Hey we should go to a higher floor dungeon to earn some extra money while he's gone." One guild member said, "That's a bad idea, we should stick to our usual hunting grounds for now." I tried to protest but they agreed and went, now the reason someone else didn't protest was because Balefire was somewhere else leveling up.

_**MEANWHILE**_

**Balefire's pov.**

"BAD IDEA BAD IDEA BAD IDEA!" I screamed as I ran away from murderous chickens. All I wanted was food and I saw chickens and I thought '_hey, killing a chicken never hurt anybody' _so I took a throwing dart out and threw with all my might and, _sigh_, grazed the stupid thing scared. Next thing I know a small army of killer chickens were chasing me every once and a while getting a sharp peck of their beak in and some colorful words from me, next thing I know I see a giant chicken up ahead with four health bars. I just wanted some food.

_**BACK WITH KAZUGO AND GANG.**_

We a walked down a long narrow hallway when I saw a small side door. My eyes narrowed because if there's anything legend of Zelda taught me is that you don't just run in side doors in long empty hallways. Which is EXACTLY WHAT WE DID! The only reason I was in there was because I chased the others down. "Hey look a chest, let's see if we get anything good." Now this where you might be asking, shouldn't you stop them? Shouldn't you get them out? Tell them that it's a fake chest. And you would be right except for one teeny tiny thing, WE WERE ALREADY IN THE ROOM!

"Hey guys I think we shoul-." I was cut off when alarms started blaring and the room turned red, mobs poured in one kind looked like an evil dwarf and the other looked like, well, rock people. Soon they started attacking us left and right and to my horror my guild mates started dying left and right till Sachi was left, I started running to help her cutting down mobs left and right, trying with all my might to fight my way to her but as she saw me, a mob struck her right in the back. I watched in horror as her **HP **went red and then disappeared, as she did though, she said something I didn't hear. I then fought till the room was empty. I opened the chest and WHAT DO YOU KNOW? In that chest was a **Level 10: **_**Rusty dagger **_that would probably break as soon as I used it so I threw it in frustration and anger, then I left the room to let off some steam.

**So this is late I know so im posting it now as opposed to later so you can enjoy this. Let me know if this is good bad or somewhere in the dark depths of THE MIDDLE. Im thinking of pausing a couple of stories so that I can finish them one at a time a lot faster. In any case as always go blue food.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anouncement**

**I have a BIG announcement to make. As of now my stories on will be moved over to wattpad. I have been debating this decision for over a week and now I have decided to move them. Let me say it now that the stories on will NOT be taken down they are just being MOVED over to WATTPAD, if you wish to continue reading them please direct your attention to , my account name on wattpad is Goku617. Id like to apologies to everyone reading these stories and haven't been able to finish them because I was distracted. You guys are amazing I hope you will consider reading my stories on wattpad.**

**THANK YOU. **


End file.
